You are my star
by xEdwardLove
Summary: When the volturi want Bella all they need is an excuse. The Cullens forget, Bella is a vampire. 92 years later Bella and the cullens go to high school. Bella remembers but Edward doesnt. What will happen for these two? Post New Moon.
1. Chapter One Aro Pov

**Aro's Pov.**

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~

"They aren't like us they shouldnt deny what they are Aro." Caius demanded.

"Brother, they have not broken any rules. You know that aswell as i do." I stated clearly. The Cullens have been an issue from the start. Although Carlisle and i have been good friends, his 'reputation' has raised to many issues. Bella has much potential i can see that but she knows too much, that law has been broken and the intention of her becoming one of us is taking too long.

"Dammit Marcus stop throwing things!" Marcus yelled while bringing me back to reality.

"Caius why are you so against the Cullens, you know that Carlisle is one of my dear friends." I responded trying to distract them from breaking anything else.

"They get away with breaking the laws, Bella either becomes a vampire or she doesnt either way she has to die." Marcus replied coldly.

I began to walk away, leaving toward my study.

"Aro!" Shouted a high pitched voice making me jump out of my seat.

"Ahh Heidi, how may i help?"

"Well, we have a new recruit!" She said clapping her hands.

"Whom may this be?" I asked, not knowing why i wasnt told this. She began to walk away and i took that as a cue to follow. we made our way through many doors and down to the training room.

This room was completely empty, the walls made of stone and the light was dim. Leaning in the corner stood a teenager boy. His eyes a bright crimson red and his dirty blonde hair hung a bit over his forehead.

"This is Logan," Heidi pointed toward the boy. As she said this he moved in front of me giving me a closer look. Along his jaw lay many teeth scars marked by venom.

"May i say it is a pleasure to--" He began before i interrupted.

"Pass your hand boy." I asked polietly. I watched as he looked down on my hand, questioning if he should.

"I will not harm you if that is what you are worried about, I simply want to know your intentions." Slowly he lifted his hand although he still had his doubts.

Looking through his memories he seemed pretty intent, although he is only three years he has quite a self control. He is only 19 and knows the Culllens extremely well. Despite his lack of memory he has much for my brothers to know.

"Facinating." This made him smile.

"Follow me." I said and turned toward the doors. I walked fast letting my cape fly behind me as i made my way to the throne room where Marcus and Caius should be. Opening the doors i stopped to get the attention of Marcus and Caius.

"Brothers I have news." I said while taking a seat at the long time placed at the end of the room, Marcus and Cauis sitting either side.

"Brothers meet Logan." I said lifting a hand toward Logan who was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"What's he here for? Aro?" Caius demanded.

"Hush, listen brother," I said attemping to calm him down.

"Tell me Boy, how do you know the Cullens?" As soon as i said this Caius instantly straightened up.

"I met the Cullens as a newborn, they said they could help. And for that i was greatful. His coven is very nice and i do admire their strength. But you see, we had a guest over. His blood was unlike anything i have ever smelt before. His blood sang to me and i could not wait so i attacked. They werent proud of me at all and i was kicked out instantly, they then moved to Washington or somewhere." The room filled with silence.

"Your ability. Tell us about that Logan." I asked knowing Caius would be more interested.

"Well i have to ability to hide memories without them knowing," he said quietly.

"Excellent!" Caius spoke aloud while giving me a knowing smirk.

"Heidi! Take Logan and get him a room to stay in aswell as some clothes."

"Anything you say." Heidi said while giving a seductive smile toward Logan. As soon as they were out of hearing range the planning began.

"Aro, he's perfect. Dont you see what we can do? The potential!" Caius began excitedly, maybe getting a little too far.

"Explain." Marcus asked.

"We must talk to the Cullens immediatly they need to decide to change her or leave her. If they change her, then no rule is broken. But if they leave her then we can make her join. She has as much potential, her ability is amazing dont you agree Aro?" He looked at me waiting my opinion.

"How will we know she will join?" Marcus asked Caius. We watched him pace foward and back.

"We make them forget her, if they hurt her then she wont want to know them any more."

"Interesting. We shall leave to Washington tomorrow. Many things to do. Caius, Marcus convince Logan." I demanded.

"Yes brother." They said in unison before leaving the room.

I've heard much of Isabella, i may not know much but what Carlisle has said, she is very intreging. Her ability to.. shield. She could expand, she could fight, Volturi can do great things with her on our side. If this can go as planned then this will work. This must work.

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~

We arrived in Forks just before lunch, before the mind reader came home. One slip up will cause too much mayhem.

"Caius and Logan you must stay in the hotel." I demanded.

"What! No way!" Caius and Logan shouted.

"Logan they know you wouldnt come over for a friendly visit and Marcus your temper could spoil this so please, stay here brother." I stated not wanting more on the subject. Marcus and I ran through the forest onto the drive way of the Cullens.

"Aro! How are you!" Carlisle shouted while holding his hand out.

"Ahh Carlisle, Im great. May we talk." I said while shaking his hand. He then lead Marcus and i into the living room and offered a seat. We were greeted by Esme soon after and we all sat opposite from each other.

"What brings you here." Carlisle asked knowing this wasnt a 'friendly' visit.

"You see Carlisle, issues have been raised and it is now time for you to change it."

"Whats the issue? I dont believe we have brocken any laws." Esme asked confused.

"Carlisle, Bella knows too much i give you the choice to weither change her within 24 hours or leave. I'm sorry to put you in this position but there isnt much else i can do. You see, leaving her is the safest for she will forget. You see where im going Carlisle?" I asked withas much sincerity as i could.

"You see thats Edwars decision we-" Esme began before i interrupted,

"Im sorry there isnt any other option. You are my dearest friends and you know i cant do anything. The laws are laws. I shall leave you for now. 24 hours Carlise not a minute later. Marcus let us go now."

Hurting my friend wasnt one of my intentions but i can only do so much, with ruling comes sacrafice. We reached the Forks hotel to see a very impatient Caius,

"Calm brother, its up to them now. We shall go follow them soon, just let them decide over tonight. Lets hope this is all wirth it..

The next hours were used to plan. Logan was filled out on his part and Caius was planning everything step by step. **Beep Beep, **The alarm on my cellphone meant it was time to see the decision.

"Brothers, Logan. It's time. Now keep your minds clear, do not think of the plan alright. When i signal Logan you will hide their memory of Bella ever exsisting in the Cullens life. If this doesnt go through, leave immeediatly i will handle the rest. Understood?"

"Understood." All three said in unison. With that we ran to the Cullens. Walking up the Cullens door seemed quite depressing. The door was opened for us and we were let in. The looks on everyones face meant everything must have gone our way.

"It's done! Happy now?" Alice yelled toward us.

"No." Logan replied entering the room. Shock filled all the eyes as they saw him.

"Logan?" Carlisle asked.

"Logan." I said firmly knowing he knew it was time. Marcus, Caius and i left not wanting to interfere and we waited outside. We were soon followed by Logan who had a smirk plastered across his face. I left through the forest with Logan to find Bella, while the others waited to meet me at the car just outside the Cullens drive.

I followed Bellas scent, she did seem to have that scent. Logan needed to get to Edward for it to work. I watched the scene unfold, i watched the hurt as he walked and i stayed close by until she tripped. I stepped out from behind the tree and made my way to her.

"_Edward._" She whispered. I picked her up and began to run back to the car.

"Aro, Edward is finished." Logan updated me as i placed Bella into the car.

"We need to go to Volterra now. Before she loses too much blood." Caius stated before driving full speed to the airport.

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~

Isabella lay silently on the double bed. Her heart barely beating so it was time, i watched as my brothers gathered around including Logan of course. I lay my head near her neck and stopped breathing. I held her shoulders down and bit into her neak letting my venom flow into her system. I then leapt up and walked away not wanting to lose any more self control. Her blood on my teeth haunted me, wanting me to very much turn around. Running around the castle i hoped not to be stopped but i locked myself in my study, just looking around made me calm a bit. Grabbing my notebook hidden under my desk i began to write the events of Isabella Swan.

Hours passed and i knew i should be in perfect self control so i made my way back to where Isabella was staying. There on the bed she lay perfectly but in pain, she didnt make a sound but i know she could feel it, she'll always feel it. On her side Logan began wiping her forehead with a damp face cloth while comforting with such words and squeezed her hands when she flinched.

"She is remarkable Aro, not a sound." Logan whispered.

"Yes. She seems quite powerful, i wish to know what she is thinking but even so, i dont think she knows how to let me in." I replied quietly.

"All in good time'" Logan smiled to me then turned back to Isabella. I walked to the other side of the bed watching her rest while i placed a hand on her forehead and closed my eyes hoping she would reveal something.

"Anything brother?" Marcus asked.

"Darkness.." I breathed knowing this would happen anyways.

"Interesting, do you think she can expand this ability? To protect others minds besides her own?" Caius asked becoming very interesting.

"I do not know brothers, she unlike anything i have seen." I replied with a small smile.

"She is quite beautiful.." Logan began to whisper. Sending Caius and Marcus into a laughing fit.

"What did i say?" Logan asked questioning me. I giggled and shrugged my shoulders, my brothers were always childish no matter how old they are, and who they are married too.

Time passed and neither of us moved all wanting to be there when she wakes. Her heart was becoming slower by the minute and that means it was a matter of minute. I moved closer annd Logan moved away knowing i'd make him move anyways. Her heart began to fase until it stood still and silent just like the room. She began to move and her fists tightened, she was ready..

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's intro

**Bella's Pov.**

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~

I took a step foward, hearing a light crunch as my feet met with the grass. In front of me i could see my angel, all lit up by the moonlight. He always looked beautiful but in the moonlight, nothing could ever compare. I watched as he gazed toward the sky toward the twinkling stars, i remembered to the night when we gazed out to the stars he had said **'Every star is different, individual, but there is always one that sparkles just for you. You are my star.' **I smiled as i touched the locket around my neck, lightly carved with many patterns surrounding the light diamond star. I took a leap foward not wanting to stay so far apart, i pushed foward but the wind pushed me slightly but still i moved foward. Nothing can keep me away, never.

As i got closer he closed his eyes then hugged me. His cold skin felt familiar but still so cold. I hugged with all my force making sure there was no space between us. He pulled apart and i was upset by that to be honest but when i saw his pitch black eyes, something was wrong. A questioning look sparked my eyes trying to get him to talk. He shook his head.

"What's wrong Edward," i asked confused.

"Bella," he whispered. I smiled, loving to hear my name escape his perfectly sculpt lips.

"I can't... we... I'm sorry." Was all that he said. I took a step back to try understand but he took a step back aswell.

"Edward? What are you saying?" I whispered still confused.

"Goodbye." He replyed, his voice hard and cold like his eyes. I watched him as he waited, looking into his eyes to find some sort of joke or anything that didnt mean goodbye.

"What? I dont.. I don't understand?" I said slightly getting angrier and threatening to break down right there. He took a step back and i watched as he disapeared into the night.

I ran after him trying to find him, searching. This isnt him, something has to be wrong. Right? Right, i told myself as i continued to run faster and faster before slipping over a root and landing on my head. Warmth flowed down my head, as i tried to see what it, a dark figure stepped out from behind a tree.

_"Edward?" _I whispered before being sucked into darkness.. It felt nice, to be endulged into the darkness, to not care. But i did care..

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~

My heart was racing and the pain expanded, i wanted to scream but there was no one to scream too. I didnt know what was happening, everything was dark, everything was messed up. I tried to push back the pain but it came back stronger, faster. It made me exhusted to resist but it was a reflex, my body felt on fire but i was frozen, no part of my body would or could move. I couldnt see anything, i couldnt open my eyes, its as if a thick blindfold was strapped to my eyes.

I kept wondering how i came to be like this. I remember the Cullens, i remember being happy, but then i remember pain, not physically but emotionally, as i watched Edward walk away. I remember falling and with that came pain, more then my body could bear. You'd think i would pass out but i was already, trapped in my mind with no where to go. Everything became hotter, the heat kept raising like no end. Like grabbing something hot and your automatic reaction is to drop it, but i couldnt because i wasnt holding anything, my arms lay dead next to me unresponsive. The burning grew, rose, peaked until it surpassed anything i'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging in my chest and i'd knew i have found my heart. To realise that i wish i hadnt because each beat sent more fire through my body, spreading the pain rapidly. I felt heavy, wondering if it was the blackness holding me back, but it wasnt. It was my body, burying me in flames as i felt it spread, reaching every corner hidden in my body.

Seconds, hours, days, weeks, I couldnt tell the difference. I could feel my body gaining control as the pain slowed at the tips of my fingers and slowly fade again. I felt strong, new. Every now and then a slight mumble could be heard aswell as little things i could feel. I know there are people watching me, their presence is hard to deny. I felt like gasping in pain but i was already breathless, i felt something squeeze my hands, wanting to help but i know they cant i was on my own.

My pulse became frantic and my breath becoming restless. The pain became fainter as it faded through my body. I began to feel lighter and awake. My hands gripped and my breathing stopped, my eyes began to loosen and i knew it was over. A burning scraped my throat, it throbbed but i could push it aside, as if i had tabs in my mind. Knowing it was there just holding it back for the mean time. Slowly i opened my eyes, confusion and worry now filled me.

Everything seemed different, everything that has never been seen stood right in my vision. The lights, the details, all there still but moving. I heard many things at once, people walking, people mumbling and people breathing near by. I gasped not knowing where i was, but as soon as i sat up i knew that was too fast, nothing went blurry everything that had moved with me stayed the same. Beside me i saw four figures all in capes and i got scared. I wanted to move but i couldnt, i was scared and i didnt know where i was or what i was.

"Isabella." I gasped not knowing how he knew me, fear filled me as he got closer. His black hair and pale skin showed thoroughly as well as every detail within his clothing. He reached out to me but i backed away more, not knowing what to do.

"Isabella, please do not be afraid, we can help you. My name is Aro." He said quietly and patiently. I watched his eyes, seeing if there any part that i shouldnt trust but all i saw was concern. I pulled my hand foward before being shocked by the milky pale colour of my hand. It may be my hand but it was unfamiliar, so i examined it. The silkiness and texture seemed, flawless.

I then looked up to see that Aro was watching me, so was everyone else.

"What.. Who..why am i.. I.." I began but kept getting distracted by the bell of my voice.

"Your a vampire." Hearing this was shock, my mind kept trying to remember but everything was muddy, foggy.

"No what! No i dont want this! I dont.. i cant.. The cullens... what.. how.." I became frantic as my emotions twisted and were much more powerful then i've ever felt. I didnt want this not without Edward. There is no point, i dont need this, why am i like this.

"Isabella, the Cullens arent your concern they are long gone they've packed, left. As for this --He gestured to myself-- there is a reason you just got to have patience, everything happens for a reason." He said while examining me. I didnt know what it was but i trusted him.

"You must be thirsty Isabella, we wouldnt want you to hurt. Come with us, we shall all feed." I followed Aro and the others down through the castle and into a main room. At the end was a few thrones along with many others in black cloaks. We were placed in a line, Aro in the middle along with Marcus and Caius. I was centered in front of Aro. Seconds later i heard heat beats down the hall, each step making the thirst in my throat burn more and more. It was then that i noticed as they entered they were humans. I couldnt do this, this isnt me, i cant take an innocent life.

"Welcome to Volterra guests." Aro shouted as the doors closed behind them. As soon as that happened every vampire began to move, taking lives and feeding. I couldnt do this, as much pain as i was in at the moment i couldnt harm a human it just doesnt seem.. right.

I began to run, Edward told me i would be stronger, faster for my newborn years so i ran. Knowing i could out run them. As i ran i could hear someone following me, terror filled my system the further i went. I eneded up in the garden of the castle but there was no where to go, i looked toward the high stone wall with a forest behind. I could jump over it, atleast i thought so. Making my way to the wall i stumbled on my feet pulling my body to drop. I didnt move and whoever was following me came closer. I didnt dare look to see who it was instead i just lay on the ground staring at the grass. I felt someone sit beside me i turned to see who it was before turning away. He sat there waiting for me to say something or so i asumed. His dirty blonde hair shined a bit and his perfect muscles showed through his black T-shirt.

"why didn't you feed? If you dont mind me asking?" He said gently.

"I cant.. just the fear that crossed their eyes.. I dont want to be a killer." I mumbled asuming he could hear me.

"Its who you are Isabella, cant deny what you are now."

"Bella." I corrected.

"_Bella_. I'm Logan." He said meanwhile holding out his hand to shake. I gave a small smile and shook his hand. He didnt let go, he began to stare right into my eyes just like Edward did. My cold heart pounded hard at the sound of his name, making guilt and sadness roll over me. I immediatly pulled my hand not aware that i flipped Logan onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I guess i dont know my own strength." I said shocked at what i could do with just a flick of the wrist.

"No worries." He said showing his white teeth in an dazzling smile.

"Isabella!" Aro shouted from behind. I instantly got scared and hid behind Logan, what will happen to me now. I betrayed his kind, im in soooo much trouble.

"Are you alright child?" He asked sincerly, nothing at all what i expected.

"I cant.." I began,

"I know." Was all he said before leading me inside.

"Heidi, lead Isabella to the forest, teach her to drink from.. animals.." He said trying to hide his disgust, although it wasnt hard to miss.

Heidi taught me everything i needed to know. And although my first kill was extremely messy, i had to admit i had fun. She began to tell me about the Volturi, what they do and why. I never really knew that they even had Laws but they were pretty straight foward. Heidi seemed pretty nice and as much fun as it was it felt wrong. To be like this without anyone to be with. As i was lead to my room to clean up i didnt know what to think anymore.

Each thought was hard, every decision was made for me and i was to become a guard of the volturi. I dont know why i dont just leave but i wouldnt have anywhere to go or anyone to see. This was all i had left along with sadness. Tomorrow morning i would train, physically and mentally. I didnt know what was my future but i know it was here in Volterra. The volturi is know to be evil but they do help the innocent away from this life, keep them safe from knowing and living in fear. That is why im going to stay, not for myself but for them i havent got anything else to live for..

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~


	3. Chapter 3 Forks

Your my star...

**92 Years Later...**

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~

(**Bold = **Bella)

(Normal = Aro)

**Isabella speaking.**

Ahh, how are you my dear? Settling well?

**Yes, why are you calling me? You said--**

I know child. Just checking to see how you are.

**Well i am fine but why do you send me to Forks? **

Child, I trained you for 92 years, do you really think i sent you here for fun?

**I suppose not but what is this training? You said you could train me, make me strong. I want to be fierce i want to be.. I dont know i want to different.**

Patience Child. For you to be strong you have to be trained, physically AND Emotionally. Goodluck as this is your test. If and when you pass, Volterra will be waiting for your ruling...

-Dial Tone-

**But!**

Darn it i hate it when he does this. Over the years i wanted to be stronger, i didnt want to be who i was i want to be.. different. Physically, i was perfect i knew every position, every force, every pain. But emotionally? I didnt understand? Why would it matter. I jumped out of bed not wanting to dwell on the past or the test that i dont have a clue about. As i walked into the bathroom i passed the mirror. I didnt make eye contact because i was scared of what to see. I let out a breathe and looked at myself fully. My perfect wavey mahogany hair cascaded down my shoulders and settled half way down my arched back. My lips had a natural pout and my shiny white teeth shone from behind them. My body was curved to perfection and my milky pale skin glowed flawlessly. I then stood staring into my eyes. My usual topaz eyes hidden behind the darkness of my current mood. I slowly dragged myself to the shower to catch a break for my first day of school. Yes, school...

As i stepped out into my room i opened the closet trying to find something 'appropriate' but i still hated shopping. I pulled out a blue tank top along with a denim jacket and skinny jeans with some matching converse shoes. Not caring the state of my hair i grabbed my bag and walked toward my lexis. The black paint shimmered lightly in the lack of light and drove like a beauty. It may be fast but i was still the same slow driver.

As i hopped into the drivers seat i threw my bag onto the front passanger seat meanwhile pulling on some shades. School wasnt for another 4 hours but a little hunt may be appropriate incase my anger gets the better of me. Although i have never tasted human blood i do not know what would happen if i were to simply taste it, although never having it means i cant miss it. As i drove past the roads, each scene wanting to tell me yet another memory threatening to unvail.

As i passed the forest, i gripped my hands tighter on the steering wheel, trying to hold back what im feeling. I stopped breathing for a second just to get a grip on myself. I parked my car a little into the forest to stop followers or curious passer by's. Slowly i paced deeper and deeper into the forest. I stopped to listen to my surroundings, the birds are quiet and i could hear heartbeats. I caught a smell of a deers about half a mile so i ran. My thirst getting worse with each moist beat. My instincts took control as i crouched before leaping to the deer simply lying by the lake.

The sound of the leaves crackled from my paced steps and in half a second it was a full on run. I watched as it ran further into the forest. _Excellent._ I thought as i began jogging then sprinting as fast as i could. I began to catch up and was running into a clearing, before i could notice my surroundings i tackled the deer and bit it before the blooed cooled. I listened as the heart beat began to fade until it was silent once again.

Near by i could hear water rippling down a stream i decided to clean up a bit incase. I placed my hands in the water and slowly wiped my face trying to gain back my self control. Leaning over the water i saw that my eyes were pitch black but i could see the topaz shimmering behind them.

As i looked around this clearing looked familiar. Something about the way the grass moved and how the tree was positioned. I began to walk to the tree centered in the middle, on the tree was a carving. I was about to touch it when my watch started beeping. I glanced down toward my watch,

**7.37am**, time for school. I left this clearing and ran back to the car.

As soon as i got into my car i slammed the door and drove to school. I parked across the street hoping to avoid attention while i made my way through the parking lot. Forks high hasnt changed very much as it still looks as it did 92 years ago. The only thing that was different was the new sign saying 'Forks High School' and even that didnt look much different from the old one.

As much as i wanted to be invisable, as soon as i enetered all eyes were on me. Walking through the lot i could hear many heartbeats all testing me to the limit. Tightening my fist i quickly raced to the office wanting to get this all over and done with. I tried not to look at anyone hoping that would so something but its useless. Entering the office I walked up to the front desk where a young receoptionest sat all obsorbed in her paperwork. 'Miss Wilson' tag lay on her desk as a greeting gold plated with bold black writing.

I cleared my throat to signal that someone is waiting and her attention darted straight to me. I gave her a small smile so it prevented me from having to say something I'd regret. My social skills towards humans havent been.. _nice._ I just stopped caring, i didnt want their opinions.

"H-how may i help you dear?' She asked while clearing her throat a bit.

"Im new, um.. I'm Isabella." I said quietly flasing a small smile. My smile faded immediatly when i realised she was staring. Seconds passed but she seems pretty intent of staying like that. In front of me was a book 'Cool Like The Kid's' I grabbed it in a swift movement and 'accidently' dropped it onto her desk with a loud bang. She instantly straightened up and began ruslting through her papers while making a mess might i add.

"Um.. This is your schedule, and here is a map. Also get your teachers to sign this piece here." She said while switching papers to show me what she ment. I grabbed them, gave a slight smile and wallked out as fast as i could. Okay, i've been here once, finding my classes shouldn't be to hard right? I looked at my map then shoved it in my bag, one look is all i need.

Before i actually go any where i need to know where im going. I opened my timetable and glazed over it.

**Home room **- Miss Carlton

**Period 1 - **English

**Period 2 - **Math

_**Interval**_

**Period 3 - **Food Tech

_**Lunch**_

**Period 4 - **Biology

**Period 5 - **Gym

"Hi um your new right? I'm Micheal." Looking up i saw a blonde headed boy with a smirk on his face. He also held out a hand for me to shake so i stared at him blanky and he gave in.

"Well, whats your name little miss?" He attempted to ask seductively. Little Miss? What kind of centry is he born in? I cringed at the tone of his voice not wanting to talk or exsist..

"Bella." I replied hoping he'd take my annoyed tone as a sign to leave.

"_Bella_."He repeated. Shock filled me followed by disgust. I felt the need to go jump on a cliff or get hit by a truck..

"I.. um.. have to go.. Thanks anyways Mitch." I said as i tried to move far away as possible.

"Its Micheal!" He shouted from behind.

"Dont care.." I said quietly to myself.

I entered Period one early so i wouldnt have to face the awkwardness in front of the class or have to introduce myself. Attention is the last thing i could possibly ask for. I took my seat toward the back and leaned against the window while the students poured in. I jumped to the sound of books being slammed beside me and i took a glance to who it was. After that glance i regretted it so much. So so so so much.

"_Bella.."_ He said trying to be macho.

"Mitt.." I said in a sarcastic happy voice but it looked like he took it the other way.

"Its Micheal." He corrected.

"Still dont care.." I mumbled. But before he could reply the english teacher, Mrs Cue, interupped. Thank God... Through out the lesson i tried to pay my attention up front to stop me from wanting to beat _Mitch _to a pulp. I could feel his eyes on me, i was uncomfortable and if only i could move away some more i would but im currently crammed into it already.

One minute.. One minute i kept telling myself until the bell rang. Time literally slowed down and he kept getting closer and closer. So i 'accidently' shoved his seat so he would fall onto the ground away from me. Of course no one could see how fast i did it, and while everyone was distracted i sneaked out wanting to escape so badly. The bell rang as i was opening my locker, i felt the need to hide in it. Just incase. All these humans talk about useless things. Listening in i could hear..

_"Do you think Micheal like, likes me?"_

_"Omg! He looked at me! Hes sooooo likes me!"_

_"Jasper? would you like to come shopping with me!! Aww why!?"_

Jasper? If i didnt know better i would say that sounded exactly like.. No im just being silly.

I walked away thinking that what ever they were blabbing about, i didnt want to listen too. Making my way to maths was harder then i thought because every door seemed the same. After 5 minutes of walking in circles i found the maths room to be opposite my english class.. Smart... I didnt make it early this time but it wasnt full either and some of the seats were taken. I made my way to the teacher so i could get him to sign my paper. Handing him my pice of paper he seemed depressed to be honest i dont blame him, because maths is quite depressing.

Walking to my desk didnt go so well because i tripped. I may have better eye coordination and all that but my clumsyness seems to have increased aswell. As i stood up i could hear someone laughing.. I turned to see a blonde eating the tip of her pen. I hoped she cokes on it. I let out a breathe trying once again to calm myself, i admit, i _may_ have a bit of an anger problem..

I took the only seat left that happened to be behind little miss blonde. After what seemed to be the longest 15 minutes worth of instructions the teacher finally let us get on with it while he continued marking tests. Looking ahead i saw a little figure sitting next to the blonde girl, what is she insane? I silently giggled knowing no one would hear.

"Ugh like why isnt this stupid thing working!" The blonde shouted while slamming her calculator on the desk.

"Oh calm down Tanya." The little figure replied trying to duck away from people who were within hearing range. Tanya was the blone eh? I always thought that the name tanya reminded me of a rat. Or a racoon, maybe both.

"How can i calm when this thing just wont turn on!" She shouted again. I began to laugh not caring who would hear me and then Tanya turned to me.

"What are _**you **_laughing at?" She said while glaring right at me, well trying too. I didnt answer just wanting to push her over the edge a bit so i just smirked. She glared a bit more and turned around. I began to slightly chuckle and she turned around again.

It was then that i noticed she wasnt a human, her perfectly angular face showed that. Usually when your turned your supposedly smarter. I guess Tanya was just unlucky. I smirked at my remark and she threw her calculator at me. I was honestly shocked but with her lack of aim i was more amused.

"What are you laughing at?!" She said in an annoyed voice. I looked at her eyes they were a topaz colour but a bit of red showed. Looks like someone cant control themselves.

I simply replied with a 'hmmm' and simply turned my focus away.

"whatever." She said while turning around and flipping her hair. **Buzz.** I held my phone to stop anyone noticeing and read the message under the desk.

**Sender: unknown**

**Isabella,**

**First test is coming in action. Prove yourself strong emotionally.**

**Volterra is waiting...**

Volterra is waiting? For what? Aro always told me that Volterra is my future. But he never said anything about it. Over the years he's been training me to fight and to be able to use my shield, which i can now expand quite a bit. I am the shield he said, i was to protect those in danger to mind attacks and mind reading. As a newborn i spent hours sometimes days in the castle practising my shield. Once that was monuvered, Aro sent me all places to put it to the test, i went with Heidi and we would put an end to thoses who could not up hold the laws. It was hard to watch but there isnt much i can do, it was what had to be done.

Another loud bang hit the desk and i snapped back into reality.

"Whats wrong with this calculator! I just bought a new one." Tanya yelled, again.

"Maybe you should turn it on." I mumbled to myself knowing extremmely well that she would hear. As soon as she turned around i had all my stuff packed and was heading out the door followed by the ring of the bell. As soon as i exited i made my way to my locker where i wanted to stay for the rest of the day. But unfortunatly that wasnt to happen.

In third period it was food tech, since i came in second semester most classes were booked and i had to resort to these subjects. I had no use for cooking but i suppose i use to love to cook. Today was only theory so i didnt think it was so bad. Sitting down i prepared to be bored to death hoping to get this over and done with.

"Hi your the new girl! Im Jessey.' A blonde headed girl introduced herself while helping herself to the seat next to me.

"Your the talk of the school you know? Its so good to meet you. Whats your name?" She asked while looking very intrested to meeting me. It felt like starting Forks years ago.

"Bella." I said faking a small smile while trying not to face her.

"Nice to meet you, you should like totally hang with us today. Oh my gosh today i totally saw these gorgeous shoes.." She dribbled on but i began to fade out to her blabbering. After one hell of a lesson it was finally lunch meaning it was alomost over thank God. Walking through the halls i didnt feel like sticking around in the cafateria, but there wasnt anywhere to go. ** Buzz. **I must be popular i thought to myself before reading my new message,

**Sender: unknown**

**Isabella, Do NOT leave school, the challenges you face you must overcome. The beginning has just begun.**

**We're watching.**

Scary much. Walking toward the cafeteria i was stopped by non other then..

"Bella!! Its me? remember!" He said looking extremely happy to see me.

"Oh.. hey Mitch.."

"Its Micheal." He said thinking this is a game or something.

"Hmmm, still dont care'" I said mainly to myself but it doesnt seem he heard it.

"Come hang with me girl." Did he just say that? Ugh, isnt he human! Before he noticed i quickly ducked into the cafeteria hoping to avoid... everything. I grabbed a soda and an apple so i didnt look anerexic or anything. Not that i care what they think.. I spottted a table in the far corner that seemed empty so i paced toward it.

"Bella! Its me Jessey! Sit here!" I dreaded turning around but her screaming seemed to bring everyone to attention. I walked toward her table to try stop the cafeteria looking at me but even as i sat down that didnt seem to work.

I was intorduced to everyone but it seemed useless because i really didnt care. The cafeteria went silent so i turned to see what was the commotion. But that was truely something to regret. Everyone watched as five godly figures sat in the very corner. Shock filled my system, but i didnt dare look at.. _edward_.

"Bella?" I snapped around to see Micheal looking fully on me which made me gag. I replied with a 'hmm' and didnt turn around again.

I felt the need to run out that moment. But i couldnt leave, right? I began to worry, would they know who i was? I hope not..

"So Bella, where'd you transfer from?" Micheal asked while moving closer.

"Yeah like, no one knows anything about you." Jessey said a little too harsh, jealousy crossed her eyes making me realise why shes a bit sour.

"Um.. I was more home know, experience things by myself." I said trying not to let anything slip through, while staring down at my soda and tracing the lid with my thumb.

"Oh." Was all she said a little smug for my liking.

"Well i like the girls who experience things for themselves," Micheal whispered thinking I couldnt hear. I began to get creeped out and moved a little to my left.

I could feel the eyes of someone watching me but was interrupted when Tanya walked in with her pink high heels on. Her fully pink outfit matching her blonde wavey hair. She was beautiful i must admit but the outfit looks more smart then she does. As i turned around i noticed Jessey watching her carefully. She began walking past us and Jessey seemed to admire her.

"Hey Tanya! Your outfit makes you look like a God!" Jessey said while clapping her hands.

"God of stupid." I mumbled mainly to myself.

"I heard that." Tanya retorted with a hint of annoyance.

"Heard what?" I asked innocently while looking up to her. If she could her face it would have turned red but instead she left with a 'humph' and i began to giggle seeming amused with myself. Turning my attention back to Jessey, she seemed.. shocked?

"Whats that face for?" I asked slightly tilting my head.

"Its just.. You just insulted Cullens girlfriend. I mean no one does that." She said quietly, as if they couldnt hear.

"I dont care who her boyfriend is." I said matter-of-factly.

"What! Her _Boyfriend_ happens to be Edward Cullen! I mean hes like the God of this school." She said while admiring the Cullens from afar. Edward? I thought he prefered brunettes.. then again i thought he loved me. Sadness filled me but i pushed it away not wanting someone to know what i was feeling.

"I.. um.. have to go to the bathroom, I'll catch you's later." I said rushing out the door. I hid in the bathroom knowing i had atleast 15 minutes left until class.

I just dont understand, how could he? Is she.. why? I dont.. no i.. Ugh! Anger filled me as i began to lose it. I wanted to run away just get away but i couldnt move, i know i can move. I will fail and i'll be the old Bella. I didnt want that i have worked so hard to get where i am now. So why does this hurt so much? I could feel tears pricking my eyes but it didnt matter because they wouldnt come out..

I heard someone come close to the door so i hid in one of the stalls not wanting to be caught. 'Show no weakness' I thought to myself, one of the laws been given to be by Aro on my first day of training.

"Hello?" I heard a high pitched voice call. I didnt move or breathe hoping whoever it was would just go away.

"Hiding in a bathroom stall isnt the best way to remember your first day," She said quite fast.

"Im not hiding," I said to fast asuming she couldnt hear.

"You are so." She said and giggled. I gasped, crap! she isnt human dammit. Me and my big mouth.. I opened my stall and quickly exited not caring if i was being impolite. The bell rang just that moment and i walked fast down the halls and took a glance behind me to see if i was being followed, therefore making me bump into what felt like a brick wall.

"Woah. Watch where your going silly." I heard someone boom. I began collecting my books and shoved them into my bag.

"Need some help? Oh hey, its the new girl. Im Emmett." He said as i gazed up to see who it was, i didnt look very long at him i just slung my bag over my shoulder and walked a little to fast back to class. By the time i reached class mostly all the seats were taken and i regretted not looking where i was going. I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip to sign.

"Im sorry but the seats are assigned so you'll have to take a seat next to... Edward." Alright now i really regretted being late. I made my way next to 'Cullen' and sat as far away as i could. Behind me i could hear a growl and a snap of a pencil. I took a glance to see one very jealous Tanya next to Micheal. That was amusing.. As soon as the teacher started talking i started to become impatient, wanting time to hurry. After the teacher gave the instructions i wanted to begin to do my work but i didnt have the exercise book.

"Hi. Im Edward Cullen." I heard him say while holding his hand out. I stared down at it and back at him with a 'What do you want' look.

"Mmm fiesty." I heard him mummble. Followed by a loud growl from behind me. I turned to see Tanya glaring as much as she could at me, making me smile more. Her pain is amusing. She put up her hand making me slightly confused.

"Mister! Bella doesnt have an exercise book, may i go with her to get one?" She asked sweetly and sickly... The teacher looked dumfounded but agreed. here we go..

"Come on Bella" she said while grabbing my arm as hard as she could.

Once we were a while away from the class she pushed me up against the wall.

"Look, whoever you are, stay away from **MY **man, or else. Got it?" She said through her gritted teeth. I began to laugh at her anger,

"What man?" I replied innocently with a smirk.

"My man. Edward and I are together. So stay away." she said with a little bit of force.

"Oh, wait? That was a boy? Wow, my baaaaad." She began to growl and was about to punch me until i gracefully ran to fast to the office. I entered and asked for my exercise book then thanked her and left.

Outside Tanya waited for me.

"See you after school." She replied. We walked in silence back to the classroom, when the class went dead silent as we entered. I turned to see why but they looked down and continued talking. Weird. As i took my seat Edward turned to me,

"So, What did you say your name was again?" He asked while trying to make eye contact. Knowing me, my eyes would be showing something i didnt want him to see so i distracted myself by looking into my exercise book.

"I didnt, Cullen." I hissed before returning to my work.

"Home schooled huh?" He said sounding content on making conversation. I ignored him or attempted to.

"Do i know you? You seem familiar." He asked while running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah im the one whos gunna rip you head off if you talk to me again." He didnt reply but i did see him saw him smile slightly although it didnt reach his eyes.

During the last 10 minutes Tanya decided to join us, Oh joy.

"Oh Eddie your so adorable." Tanya said sounding.. creepy? I began to snicker as she said this and i could feel her glare.

"Problem?" she asked sweetly. Ahh, another suck up..

"Yes." I replied.

"What is it then?" she asked, clear annoyance showing.

'Why did the blonde climb the glass wall?"

"I dont know." She hissed.

"To see what was on the other side." I said quite amused, while slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking away just as the bell rang.

Looking at my timetable i have gym. I use to dread this but i still do. Holding back isnt so easy because i've been trained to go all or nothing. The coach was nice enough to let me sit out for today since i didnt have appropriate gear. Like i'd need it.. All was good for about three minutes until Micheal entered the gym. Whats with all this bad luck!! Watching them play volleyball wasnt fun what so ever but then again i would probably pop the ball or even slip over.

Through out the game i could see Micheal in the corner of my eye, flexing his 'muscles' and trying to get my attention. I pretended to be very interested in the floor, which to be honest, needs to be cleaned. The forest looks cleaner then this. Looking up i could actually observe the kids my 'age' i saw that Jessey was trying to impress Micheal, that was obvious. I know she doesnt like me, but she reminds me exactly of Jessica. Looking over to the other net Micheal caught my glipse and turned around. The ball was served and Micheal seemed to be running for the ball. But someone got there first and he slammed into net then onto the floor. Everyone gathered around him and the coach sent him to sit out.. next to me...

"You alright Micheal?" I asked hoping he had brain damage and couldnt talk. He nodded. I liked the quiet non-flirtious Micheal. That was until he moved closer. The period ended up to be alright once Micheal gave up on trying to seduce me. He was quiet so i didnt mind that at all. Once the bell rang i quickly left hoping to get away from Micheal so he wouldnt walk me to my car or anything. Passing throught the buildings wasnt so easy, i had to avoid everyone before they had a chance to talk to me.

Outside the rain was about to pour i could hear the thunder rummbling silently. Before i left through the front entrance i was dragged back in by manicured pink nails. Tanya.

"What do you want?" I hissed, wanting to leave so desperatly.

"We have a score to settle." She stated before dragging me to the field.

"Leave me alone Tanya, i have to go, now." Frustration taking over.

When we got to the field the school was almost empty, she let me go and turned to face me.

"Wait until everyone is gone." She demanded.

"Tanya! Dammit We gotta go! I want to leave!" Someone yelled from behind, i turned to see who. Alice.

"Wait." Tanya hissed. Following Alice came Jasper and the rest of the crew.

"Alright lets go." Tanya said taking a pose.

"What? I dont even know what your doing!" I yelled.

"We're gunna fight. If i pin you to the ground for five seconds then you leave. Pack up and leave."

"And if i win?" I asked.

"Pick your reward not that it will do much." She smirked.

"Tanya don't." But was too late, she was already attacking.

I watched her as she leapt, trying to grab any part that will hold me down. With every move she made i observed, watching her pattern. Every punch or hit she would throw i would dodge before she could even perform it. The frustration in her eyes, shes fighting for who she loves. She loves Edward, he loves her. They dont even know me its like i didnt exsist, i felt like i shouldnt exsist. My anger became stronger, the deception only fueled me more. Tanya caught me off guard and i was pinned to the ground, but as soon as i hit the ground i flung her into the air meanwhile waiting to catch her in 3/8's of a second.

As soon as i caught her i pinned her shoulders, watching as she struggled against my power. Five seconds had passed and i saw that she knew that. She refused to move, she had lost.. I grabbed my bag and ran at human pace. As soon as i got into my car i began to speed away, not caring where i was going.

I had won a fight, i should be happy but all i could think of was the look of defeat in her eyes to know she had lost. Usually i would feel, superior but i felt guilt, i felt pain..

**Buzz.**

**Sender: unknown**

**Leaving Forks wont solve anything, Your test is still uncomplete..**

**We are watching Isabella..**

Slamming my phone into the seat i turned instantly not caring about slowing down. Who is watching, i cant feel anyone around and how do they know where i am. Im asuming its one of Aro's guards, oh well, they'll get a show. Today didnt go anything how i'd want it, meaning tomorrow will be harder.

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

~ x ~ o ~ x ~ o ~ x ~

I wanted to return to the house but i know there wont be much to do so i took a detour..

I stood, watching the old house where i use to live. It was empty, no one lived here and Charlie is long gone. Getting inside the house was easy just needed a little push. The living room and kitchen smelt faintly of Charlie, every spot reminded me of him. The room remained empty, nothing was left at all, i wondered where everything was. As i walked upstairs they creaked and echoed my steps and i got closer to my room. The door was closed and i laid my hand on the door handle before slowly opening it on.

Inside i was shocked every piece of furniture was untouched, even my clothes i had left on the floor. This seems to be the only room furnished although it was a bit dusty. I sat on my bed, looking toward everything, my photos, laptop, books. The smell was the same, strawberrys with a hint of honey lilac. Wait, has he been here? I took in s deep breath and followed the scent. It led me to the middle of the floor but i still couldnt see anything so i walked a little bit more before tripping over the floor board. On the ground i could see that it was higher then the rest of the planks.

I wanted to lightly lift it but instead i ripped it off. Inside lay my birthday gifts, the stereo, my c.d, a photo and the plane tickets. Was this here before i went to the meadow? Picking up the photo gently, i began wiping all the dust that had collected over the years. On the back of the photo it labeled 'Senior Prom, Bella & Edward.' Instantly i turned over the photo and there in coloured ink was indeed, Edward and i. We looked so happy. Tracing my finger round us i never noticed how happy we were. And yet Edward didnt look unhappy he looked.. beautiful. Hugging the photo i then held it in my hands just staring, remembering but it was too foggy to see.

"What are you doing here leech?" I jumped as the deep voice startled me from behind.

"I.. um.. It... Sorry.." was all i could manage to say. I stared at his figure, muscly, dark coloured, and big brown eyes. Looking at him reminded me clearly of someone, i looked closely trying to remember but his smell was to vivid. I began to shake, my hands clenched into fists and i fell to my knees. Tears pricked my eyes, unable to tear.

"Jacob.." I whispered looking at him straight in the eye. Shock hit him instantly and he was stunned.

"Bells? Is that.. is it.."

"Yes." I mumbled. At that moment i was caught in a hug, he squeezed tight but i didnt want to squeeze too hard.

"Yikes, you need a bath Jac." I laughed with my shakey voice.

"Bells im a were-"

"Jacob!" Another older, but smaller male figure said.

"Uhh, Hey sam.." He said suprsised.

Something about him scared me, the way he looked at me made me shiver although i wasnt frightened, I was however curious why i would react like this.

"You know we cant share things like that," He said yelling fully at Jacob who was just standing there.

"Look at her." Jacob replied, but as he said that i became confused, but the male figure turned to me, observing. We waited for about ten seconds, wondering if he could figure it out.

"Is that Charlie's daughter?" He questioned, so i nodded.

"I dont understand, you should all be.. dead," I whispered.

"So should you," Jacob replied.

"I am.. Technically." I replied meanwhile biting my lip. Jacob began to chuckle so im smiled feeling a little embaressed but comforted by an old friend.

**Buzz. **Picking up my phone it was, of course, another message.

**Sender: unknown**

**Run.**

This message confused me but looking ahead the Jacob looked at me as if he were scared for me. But beside him stood a dark.. werewolf? A loud growl came deep from through his teeth and he lunged. I quickly dodged not understanding what happened. He lunged again and again, running through anything in his way, i looked at Jacob not sure what to do but he just watched. Scared, for me or Sam? I began to run, down the stairs and out the back door into the forest behind the house. Sam although wasnt in sight so i had escaped, for now. I didnt know what to do, what to think.

I looked at Jacob wondering why he wasnt doing anything, why he was only watching. Why would he do that? Anger built up and i began to run faster, my current mood added to my movement. My feet hit the ground with a light thump, the sound of a pillow hitting the ground. I began to slow when i realised i was reachng Port Angeles. The small town lit up to look like the sky.. just not as big. walking into the city it seemed familiar and i could place my memories in them.

I remember running into edward, and dress shopping with the girls. Walking the streets i realised the book shop i had once been to, maybe that could entertain me for five minutes. The book shop was quite small making the book shelves a little to close to each other. Scanning the spines of the books with my eyes i noticed one of my old favourites, _Wuthering Heights_. My copy was too run down and i knew if i picked it up it would crumble to pieces. I pulled at it gently but it was crammed between the other books so i pulled a little harder causing more books flying to the ground.

I noticed the book keeper looking towards me,

"Sorry." I murmured giving a small apologetic smile. But he just went back to reading. I began to scoop up the books and slide them into the book shelf. Each book i passed were either ancient or colourful each different style. I picked Withering Heights from the load and rested it ontop of the shelf while i continued filing the rest. My hand stopped on a plain blue book, '_Traditional Myths.' _I opened to a random page hoping to see what it was about. Black and white print talked about werewolves, the picture resembled a big wolf, howling to moon. The caption labeled 'Werewolves are the enemy of the Cold ones.'

"Hey this isnt a library." I jumped to see a frail girl with glasses.

"Oh im sorry."

"Hey your the new girl, Bella? Im angela." She said polietly. I smiled in return while waving my book so she knew i was going to pay for it now. I keep getting the feeling that the kids of Fork's cant stop stalking me. I handed cash to the book keeper and left before anyone else 'happens' to find me.

The run back didnt take long except the fact that it was pouring down and my car remained in front of Charlies house which im going to have to pick up in the morning perhaps. As soon as i reached my current house i dropped my books from under my jacket onto the lounge table before racing up stairs to the shower. I never realised that denim is so hard to take off when wet and since i just pulled harder the thing was left in two parts.

"Fantastic." I mummbled to myself.

The hot water felt nice against my skin, not that it would do much. But was quite relaxing from the day i had. Leaving the shower i got changed into Pajama's for no reason except i wanted a relaxing night, well what was left of it. I made my way downstairs turning on the stereo before collapsing on the couch. 'Claire de Lune' filled the room as i began to read the Traditional Myths book.

_- The Enemy -_

_Werewolves assemble when the presence of the cold ones threaten their have the power to transform whenever they feel although they are easily controlled by their emotions. Treatys between the cold ones and werewolves had been said to been made but as soon as one crosses the line then the treaty is demolished causing an outbreak of fights. The cold ones roam the cities feeding on innocents for blood. If a werewolf thinks one is in danger then they are free to expose the cold ones to their true pale faces._

The cold ones, that must be vampires, obviously. But jacob remains the same 16 year old teenage boy. Vampires are stone cold, frozen in time never changing, is that the same as werewolves? But to me Jacobs skin was like touching flames. My phone began to virbrate but it was a call.

**Caller I.d - Logan**

(** Bold = Bella **)

( Normal = logan )

**Isabella speaking.**

Hey Bells how are you?

**Bells? You've never called me that before**

I havent? Oh well must of heard it from someone. Anyways how is Forks?

**Its.. um.. Left me speechless..**

That great huh?

**Yeah sure, is there a reason your calling?**

Mmm does there have to be?

**Yes.**

Oh well then i called because i wanted to talk with you

**Well i got a lot to do i'll um.. talk to you later.**

Okay. Goodluck.

I hung up and threw my phone onto the other couch meanwhile letting the music play in the background. Logan and i have grown as close as i would allow him which would mean we are only friends. I didnt want a relationship, i didnt want anything that could bring someone close enough to break me. I never understood that, giving someone the power to break you? I guess the saying 'Love makes you blind' does apply. Never did i think i would be blind to love but even so i didnt see any of it coming it just blew up in my face.

Wuthering heights didnt take long enough to entertain me and i had hours until school. Although it was quite depressing to want to go to school, plus the fact that i would have to see Tanya and face her. I still remember the look in her eyes.. It was so deep.. I stood up trying to shake the image from my head and started pacing the room. I walked back and forth.. But i didnt know why, i was bored.

Making my way upstairs to my room i began to stare at my closet, trying to pick something but not really being bothered. After five minutes of nothing i decided on 3/4 pants, a plain white t-shirt and a slim black hoodie along with some flats. I was dressed to match the depressing weather outside. Looking in the mirror i decided to have my hair in a high ponytail, nothing special.

I was about to grab my bag and put my gym gear until i remembered its in my car, outside Charlie's house. It was good for time so i didnt run there considering that i didnt live far away and it wasnt raining. My car was still there all parked and unlocked. Im suprised its still there, i guess im going to have to learn to lock it.. Or i could just buy another... Inside my car it seemed the same except someone was in here, not a vampire.. There on my windscreen was a note. I grabbed it and began to read it over..

**Bells,**

**Im sorry, Its just we aren't meant to be friends.**

**We're mortal enemy's, im not suppose too..**

**Im under orders and i cant betray them,**

**Have you ever been somewhere bound by laws?**

**But please understand i wish i could see you again.**

**Im Sorry.**

**Jake.**

The thing was that i did understand. The volturi was extremely strict and the Vampire kind was bound to the laws. Its either follow the laws or die, for real. The way you should die, the peaceful way.

It still hurt to know that i couldnt see Jacob anymore to know that its all because of what i am and not who i am. I began to drive not wanting to dwell over what i cant change. I was never told how Charlie had died, they said that he spent every hour of every day trying to find me in the forest. It was my fault, i was warned by Billy to clearly stay away from Edward and now, i dont have Edward, Jacob or charlie.. I had eternal nothing, stuck as i am.. forever..

I didnt want to enter the school too early so i circled the block but got a bit distracted and all the parks outside school was taken. I drove into the school car park but the only spot to park was in between a silver volvo and a red mercedes. I grabbed my bag and stuffed everything in there double checking i had everything before leaving my car. Only few students were still outside, it was colder then usual so i went inside as a habbit. If i felt the coldness i would go somewhere warmer, i know it wouldnt effect me but its a habbit i cant break.

The halls were crowded as i squeezed between people hoping no one would touch me, or the other way around. As i was walking i saw all the Cullens standing in a group, what was weird is that no student dared to stand near them. I suppose the Cullens are doing the right thing, not getting attached to what they will leave. I had to get to my locker but it was too close to the Cllens and i didnt know if i should just turn away but i kept moving.

As i opened my lock it fell to the ground but as soon as i went to pick it up a pale hand got there first, i looked up to see Alice bouncing it in her hand. She smiled at me and passed it back so i smiled in return hoping she would leave or something.

"We have maths second, you should sit with us." She said lightly.

"I dont think that would be a good idea." I replied pretending to be occupied in my locker.

"How about at Lunch?" She asked still as bubbly as ever. I turned to look at her she still had her light coloured hair and topaz eyes, she was still the same but something was different.

"My name's Alice, what's yours?" She said rocking on her heels. Wait? She doesnt know me? Is this a game or did they actually forget.. But they cant of their minds remember everything, they cant.. I slammed my locker and walked away, so i meant nothing..

Walking down the hall wasnt so hard now, the students seemed to give way as i passed by. My eyes felt hard and i knew it would be a hard pitch black colour. I took a seat at the back of the english room again hoping not to be disturbed but that was quickly changed with the slamming of books from beside me.

"Bella!"

"Matt." I replied.

"Its Micheal." He responded not caring what i called him.

"So me and some people from school are going to La Push you should come along."

"I.. um.. i'll think about it."

"Greeeeeat!" He said excitedly. I think i gave him a little bit to much hope, oh man.

English wasn't boring but it wasnt fun either we spent the period reading actually. A list of books that needed to be read was given out and it was the same as 92 years ago.. I've read them all but i pretended to be interested in the book just to stop Micheal from talking to me. As soon as the bell rang i left instantly as i usually did not that most people noticed anyways.

Making my way to maths i realised my maths book was still in my locker so i had to rush there and back but by the time i got back all the seats in maths were taken. Looking around one seat remained, between Tanya and Alice.. I shoved my books on the table and began fiddling with me pen. The teacher wasnt in yet probably hiding in the staff room for as long as he could.

"Oh hey bella." Jessey waved as she passed but temporarly stopping for a moment.

"Hey." I said giving a small wave in return.

"So um Micheal probably mentioned this but you in for the La Push trip?"

"No sorry Bellas coming to my house." Alice butted in.

"Oh. I'll talk to you later." She said while quickly before walking away.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked directly to Alice.

"You cant go to La Push, You'll break the treaty." She whispered.

"Oh." Was all i could say. So this werewolf thing is that serious..

"That's okay we'll just have to have fun at my place." She said meanwhile bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I dont think thats a good idea.."

"Me either." Tanya piped in. Alice stopped bouncing and glared at Tanya for a while before paying attention up front.

After been given six pages of work i began to work hoping i could get through this class unnoticed. It wasnt as bad as yesterday when everyone felt the need to stare at me like im the newest thing in town. Alice began giggling in her seat, i gave her a questioning look and she just shrugged.

"Oh man this stupid pen! I brought it yesterday for God's sake!" Tanya squeeled right next to my ear.

"You know it would help if you took off the lid." I replied meanwhile holding a giggle down.

"No your just a--" She began before realisation dawned on her, "Oh."

I began laughing aswell as Alice making Tanya 'humph' in defeat.

The rest of maths began to float past because for once, i prentended to be obsorbed in my maths work, which everyone seems to take seriously. And two, Tanya was quiet a little too quiet. When i looked at her she was already facing the other way or looking anywhere other then my direction. The bell was about to ring so i took my early leave once again and walked toward my locker. As soon as i closed it my arm was being linked in between Jesseys and Angela's arms.

"What are you's doing?" I asked wanting not to be touched.

"Nothing, we have food tech together so we might as well hang around now." Jessey replied in her usual preppy voice. She led me to the cafeteria where she picked up some water.

"Do you want something?" Jessey asked me. I shook my head and we all sat at the same table as yesterday. We were soon joined by Micheal and a few others whos name i didnt care to memorize. They spent the next 10 minutes talking about the La Push trip which i apparently wasnt allowed to go too. We then made our way to the food tech room where we were making, savoury pancakes.

The room was filled with a horrid stench that made my stomach turn. Looking around you could see, mainly the guys, flipping pancakes and it ether didnt move or hit the floor in 2.34 seconds. I was partners with Jessey so i gave it all to her and told her i wasnt feeling so well. She didnt complain, she explained her diet made her hungry but i still didnt understand why she cant just get take out and eat it.

After this class we were awaited by non other then Micheal where Jessey tried aimlessly to flirt and laugh at all his jokes that werent funny. For example,

Mike: Why'd the rooster cross the road? Because it thought it was a chicken!

Mike: Knock Knock, _Who's there_, Ha, _Ha Who_, Hahahahahahaha.

When entering the cafeteria we all lined up to grab some food where i just grabbed a soda and apple again. I was a few steps behind Micheal and Jessey but preferred to stay away from their.. um.. 'Chemistry.' The table was loud but i didnt mind because it meant i didnt have to say anything and they wouldnt notice. I jumped at whatever had touched my shoulder and saw it was only Alice. The table went silent and all looked up at me and then Alice.

"Hey, im just going to steal Bella, i need a little help with Maths homework. Hope you all dont mind." Alice responded and everyone just nodded their heads while i was being dragged away to another table.

I was then forced to sit with the group where i sat awkwardly while i played with the cap off my soda.

"Why dont you drink it if your going to play with it," I heard Tanya snap at me.

"Well why dont you eat dirt if your going to look like it?" I retorted. I felt the table vibrate as Emmetts booming laugh filled the cafeteria meanwhile the rest of the table joined in except Tanya and Edward. The sound of their laughs sounded gentle like a row of light bells, this however caught all the attention in the cafeteria making it more awkward when they stopped laughing.

"So bella, i need some help with some calculas questions, i was wondering if you could help me out?" Alice asked all bubbly. I glanced up and looked around as everyone awaited my answer.

"I dont think-"

"Why?" She said as soon as humanly possible. I felt my eyes pry to her bag when conveniatly she has a perfect 100% on her calculas pop test She attempted to shove her bag on the seat but she knows she was too late. Awkwardess filled the room so i decided to stand but was stopped as i felt a hand hold my arm down. It was soft yet firm and sent shivers down my spin. Edwards pale hand wrapped perfectly round my arm as i sat frozen, i began to feel a dose of happiness followed immediatly by pain. Flashes of the past hidden behind my eyelids, tempting me, calling for me to attack. I felt a wave of calmness and instantly turned to Jasper who stared into my eyes meanwhile anger causing me to glare at him with full force. With a swing of the wrist, Edwards hand was where it should be and my bad slung over my shoulder as i paced to my next class. I tried to escape but i saw the fear in Jaspers eyes, he didnt deserve that and the guilt became immense.

Biology wasnt what i was looking foward too as i sat in the worst place mentionable. The bell had only rang, echoing in my ear as i watched the stundents pile in and take a seat meanwhile laughing and playing around. I kept my focus on my book in front of me. Doodling shapes with perfect angle while i listened to the shifting of the chair behind me followed by the clacking of pink pumps behind.

We were assigned some work in partners so i instantly slumped over not wanting to be talked to nor touched.

"Ladies first," He mumbled polietly.

"Well what are you waiting for princess" I replied. I could see the corners of his mouth turn up as he began investigating the problems. For the rest of the lesson i wrote the answers on the provided sheet as he called them and we were done 10 minutes done after we were given the activity.

"Nice writing. Elegant, smooth and precise." I heard him compliment. I didn't reply or agknowledge his exsistance but felt a light probe in my mind as if someone trying to invade my space. I turned slightly to see that Edward had a small crease between his eyebrows.

I began to chant '_Cullen_' over and over in my head before opening up my shield for a full 1.3 seconds before blasting him out of my mind. His chair tipped back and his arms held to the desk meanwhile breaking a piece on the way down. I choked down a laugh and giggled lightly as his face was frozen in shock like a deer in headlights, as they say.

"Oh my gosh! Eddie bear! Are you okay?" Tanya shouted meanwhile bending slightly to help him up. Although her pink high heels stopped her from bedning more then 5 cm's.

"What did you do!" Tanya shouted directly at me. I felt a smirk pull the corners of my mouth and i watched as her stare became more frustrated.

"What is going on. Tanya sit down-" The teacher began,

"No she did this!" Tanya _rudely_ interrupted meanwhile sticking a perfecting manicured nail in my direction. The teacher looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes sir. I did it. My manly strength pulled Cullen off his chair causing him to snap the desk just to entertain my own enjoyment." I said sarcastically with an innocent look.

"Everyone back to work. Edward was practising his.. I dont even want to know." He managed to mumble the last part as everyone went back to their work.

Tanya paced her self down not breaking the glare she has toward me. I winked in her direction just to spice things up, her reactions gave me a slight kick of enjoyment. Her fists tightened and a light snap emerged from the pen she had picked up thus causing a small handfull of dust to blow on her desk. As fast as she could she picked it u before anyone could notice and throw it toward the back wall.

"You missed a spot," I called tilting my head to match her.

"_Tanya_" Edward hissed bringing us both to look in his direction. Something he did made her look down and begin fiddling. I looked curiously toward Edward and his eyes were all soft but slightly crisp. I stared dumbfounded but realised in time to look away. I saw the smirk as if he knew i was taking notice. Anger filled me slightly but the warmth i felt was stronger pulling me in and making me fantasize.

Once the bell rang i couldn't be more happy even if it _was_ gym. As soon as i got to the lockers i was slammed toward the lockers followed by the echo of locks rattling. Pink manicured nails, pink heels, pink.. everything.. Tanya.

"Look leave him alone i will not tell you again! Do you hear me!" She breathed looking me dead in the eyes.

"Don't _You _owe me something. Remember our little.. rumble?" She loosened her grip but not completely proving my point.

"I.. you.." she struggled with words and her mood change constantly, flickers of anger, flashes of sadness. I placed my hand over hers where she was push against me, she loosened some more and i was able to slip free before all the other girls piled in for the last subject of the day.

Today was volleyball, the joy. As i looked across the gym i saw the little cliques all grouped up. Each looked at me curiously, wondering where i would go. As i took a step they all watched, as if i was the first person to walk. _Human's _i scoffed in my mind. The teacher ended up coming out and pairing us into groups of three. As lucky as i am i had micheal _ and _Tanya, can i ever catch a break? Tanya wasn't much help as she complained about her nails and micheal flexed his muscles every time the ball went near him. I was extremely realieved that this day was finally over after hours that seemed like years, and i felt like i wanted to go _home_. But i knew that what ever this test is i was most likely not close to finishing. A clue would be nice, anything would be nice at this stage.

After slinging my bad over my shoulder i quickly paced myself down to my car. I felt relieved as it came closer in sight but regretted thinking that as the cullens were standing around.

"Bella!" Alice shouted meanwhile waving a small hand at me.

"Bella.." I heard a bitter voice repeat, wasn't hard to figure out who that was. I polietly smiled at Alice but kept my attention on my car hoping the message would get through. As i monuvered around them a small hand gribbed my arm forcing me to turn around. Alice's face was full of.. worry? Her brows began to furrow and her grip tightened although not in a painful way.

"You can't go back to your house tonight." She firmly stated.

"What?" I asked with a slight edge.

"They are waiting for you. You have to stay with us just for the night or two.." She began,

"No." As these words escaped my lips she quietened. I dont think she's been rejected before..

"But Bella!"

"No." It was quiet and Alice was looking at the floor. A small wave of calmness covered us all but i refused to let it get to me so i cast my shield over myself.

"Jasper its not polite to do that with out permisson, don't you think?" I asked calmly whilst looking at him.

"I was just trying to help." He said while waving his hands in a mock surrender.

"Look if she wants to be attacked by the mongral then just let her." I instantly thought of Tanya saying this but turned out to be Rosalie.

"Same old same old" I murmured mainly to myself, rewarding me with a bitter glare from Rosalie.

"Bella will you just come with us? We dont bite, pun not intended." Alice finally butted in with a pledding look in her eye.

I took a breathe and glanced around. Jasper now stood behind Alice with a comforting hand on her right shoulder. Tanya leaned in annoyance as Edward stoof far away from her. Emmett and Rosalie were inside the mercedes waiting.

"One night." I said through my gritted teeth meanwhile regretting what i had just said.

_One night_, I reassured my self.. one night. But even that didn't calm the nagging pain i felt through my chest. Alice lead me to the volvo and i got in before i could bolt out. The car ride was silent and i gazed at the blurs that passed my window.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jasper asked. I turned to him,

"Know what?" I asked slightly confused.

"That I was calming everyone.. And how did you block it out?" He began rambling.

"Magic." I replied slightly amused. I felt the light laughter of Alice and Jasper fill the car, it felt reassuring and made me a bit too comfortable. The car began to rock a bit as we entered the drive way. _One night _i repeat.. one night.


	5. Authors note

**Authors note: **Long time long time. In all honesty I have just come across this old story I began writing. Please excuse the really bad grammar and spelling as I am secretly cringing myself. Question – Is anyone still following this and wanting another chapter? I wouldn't mind continuing if it is actually wanted. I can guarantee that there will be spell checks and everything


End file.
